


Every Face a Different Shade

by nasiragron



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please join us for a masquerade ball celebrating the engagement of Daisy Blake and Eric Foreman. The Blake Mansion, Saturday, April 13, 8:00 PM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Face a Different Shade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/gifts).



> prompt: daphne/thorn at a masquerade ball

_Please join us for a masquerade ball celebrating the engagement of_

_Daisy Blake and Eric Foreman_

_The Blake Mansion, Saturday, April 13, 8:00 PM._

* * *

8:39. Eight minutes had gone by since the last time Daphne checked the clock. She sat on a chair in the back corner of the grand ballroom, deciding to watch the couples dancing rather than listen to the guests’ conversations, already sick of hearing “Daisy is so lucky,” “look how happy they are,” and other variations of “Daisy is perfect and so is her wealthy neurosurgeon fiance.” Her parents gushed about how wonderful it was to have one daughter happily married, three engaged, and one in the military, but they obviously weren’t thrilled Daphne hadn’t followed in her sisters’s footsteps - she hadn’t graduated from Darrow University at thirteen, she was single, and instead of pursuing a job the Blakes approved of, she spent her free time solving mysteries with her friends. She pulled off her mask and sighed, curling one of the ribbons around a finger.

8:44. A woman in a dark green pantsuit with an intricate black and lime green mask approached and sat down next to her. “What’s got you down, baby sis?”

"Oh, hi Delilah. It’s nothing."

"I know it’s not ‘nothing.’ Let me tell you a story-"

"No, that’s okay! Last time you told me a war story I ended up more confused than before. But thank you."

Delilah shrugged. “You know where to find me if you change your mind.”

8:46. Shaggy and Marcie pulled Velma into the middle of the room to dance, and Daphne smiled, happy her friends finally talked about their feelings.

8:51. “You know, I said I was a good look for you, but I think this one is better.”

Daphne turned around at the familiar voice, seeing a woman in a long black dress and a red mask in the shape of a bat. She squeaked, “Thorn?!” Her dear friend pulled off the mask and Daphne immediately pulled her into a hug. ”I didn’t know you were in town! It’s so good to see you! I’ve really missed you.”

"Well, Dusk and Luna missed you and the gang." The expectant look Daphne gave her made her chuckle and add, "So did I. I missed you too, Daph."

Smiling, the redhead took Thorn’s hand. “Would you like to dance?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

The next time Daphne checked the time, which was right before she managed to sneak Thorn into her room, the clock read 11:27 PM.

**Author's Note:**

> daisy's husband-to-be's name is taken from house md as i couldn't remember if his name was mentioned in the show so I just went with it  
> my ot3 of ot3s is shaggy/velma/marcie and I couldn't help but mention them
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
